More until Morning
by Sincere Friendship
Summary: Let's be lovers when we grow up." It was a promise between Tai and Mimi when he moved away. Years later, Tai moves back to his old house and transfers to her high school! He has a roommate, Matt, who unexpectedly kisses her. On HIATUS.


(Disclaimer: Like I said in my profile, I do not own the plot for this story. This is a crossover along with a few things from my imagination. Do not harass me if you don't like the story or if you're not a Mimato fan. If you find it offensive, simply don't read it. It may get annoying but this disclaimer is going on every damn story.)

_**More until Morning**_

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot summer day in Odaiba. She walked down the hallway with her wavy strawberry blonde hair tied up, wearing her white uniform blouse with a red ribbon around the collar, green plaid uniform skirt, black knee-high socks and white school shoes.

_Ever since I entered high school, everyone around me has been talking about love, finding a boyfriend, and so on…_

"Hey, Mimi-san! Do you want to attend a group date?" Her friends called out to her.

She stopped and turned around to face them. "Eh?" _Group date? I want to go!_

Her best friend, Sora, shook her head. "Don't ask her, Miyako. There won't be any guys who will be handsome enough for Mimi."

"What?!" _It was like a horrible revelation._

"That's true… poor Mimi-san."

Her name was Tachikawa Mimi, age 17. To this day, she has never been in love.

--

Mimi walked down the hall with a bundle of papers in her arms. She wore a scowl on her face from the incident before. Her brown-haired friend, Hikari, also with a bundle of papers in her arms walked along side her, a genuinely innocent smile across her lips.

"Mimi-san, you're such a dummy. You should've told them you wanted to go!"

"Aah…! Kari-chan, forget it! Anyway, someone like me…" She began to visualize how it would have been. "I'd stall it till I'm ready. While doing trivial things, everyone else would have already found someone…"

Hikari looked at her sympathetically. "Oh my… no wonder you haven't found your first love yet. Poor Mimi-san."

"What! Just because you have Takeru-kun! Why'd you have to bring it up again!?"

She looked down embarrassed as she tried to defend herself. "Didn't I tell you already? About my sad and pathetic first love?"

_Flashback_

'_When I was young, there was this boy. His parents divorced, so he and his father moved in Odaiba. He was my neighbor for about a month. Our houses were so close and our rooms were across from one another that we could literally jump across each other's balconies. He was fun, cheerful, charming. He was my prince.'_

"_Mimi-chan! For you!" the brown-haired boy, wearing goggles, handed her some freshly picked flowers._

_Her face lit up with happiness as she took them from him. "Wah arigatou!"_

'_However, soon after I moved back into Japan from America, his father found a new job outside of Odaiba and they moved away. I liked him the best. I don't know if he ever knew that.'_

_End of flashback_

"Even now, I still have the necklace that he gave me that time." As if she was stuck in some fairy tale, she sparkled as she took out the gold necklace he had given her. "We both promised that when we grow up, we'd be lovers!"

Hikari sighed. "I heard that a million times already! That storybook romance just doesn't happen in real life, Mimi-san. Princes like that just don't exist."

"What?! Why not?! It really happened!!"

"It's childish thinking like that that's keeping you from finding a boyfriend! Look around you, Mimi-san, with the exception of me—who happens to already be dating Takeru—, Sora-san and Miyako—who's dating Ken—, half our class already lost their virginity!"

"Hmph." That was all Mimi could manage to say. She knew Hikari was dead on.

Both girls waved to each other as they walked to their destinations to deliver the papers they were assigned to sort out from the copy room.

"Tachikawa! Good timing." A teacher walked up to her.

"Ah. Here, sensei. I was just about to drop it off your classroom. I've already sorted them."

"I'm sorry, Tachikawa, but from now on, I need you to orient the newly transferred students."

"Wha…? Sensei!" Mimi could not hide her irritation. _Not again… this is a hassle!_

The teacher grabbed the papers from her with a smile. "Sorry to bother you again, vice chairperson. Thank you."

She sighed as he walked away. "Hai…" _Why can't I learn to say no?_

Mimi followed the teacher to where the new student was. She was looking down, sulking.

"Tachikawa, this is Ishida Yamato, the new transfer student."

She bowed, "I'm Tachikawa Mimi. Pleased to meet you."

In the most charming voice, he spoke. "Nice to meet you as well, Mimi-san."

She couldn't ignore it. The sound of his voice made her heart jump; her face looked up at the same time and burned a red hue.

_Wha? What's with this guy? He's so handsome!!_

Ishida Yamato was handsome indeed. He had soft and shiny blond hair, his almost golden locks fell down to his eyes, just perfectly. He had blue eyes that were so clear, so lucid, that her reflection can be seen through it. The top buttons of his uniform shirt were unbuttoned; his collarbones exposed; he wore his uniform tie loosely, and he had several piercings on his left ear. He had a rebellious demeanor. His hands were in his pockets and he looked utterly bored.

"Tachikawa is our vice chairperson. She's a very diligent worker and very trustworthy." The teacher patted him on the shoulder. "You can count on her."

Mimi's face burned bright with excitement. "I'm not really that great, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask me!" _This is great! This could even lead to something good. This is the first time I might benefit from saying yes! Arigatou, sensei, for making me do this…!_

"Pfft." Yamato shook as he tried to hold in the laughter. Mimi looked down in embarrassment.

_Why is he laughing? Did I say something funny? Hm… there's something unpleasant about…_

Before she could complete her train of thought, Yamato yanked her by the arm and pulled her into the room behind them.

"Eh?! Wh-What do you think you're doing?!"

He pinned her by the wrists to the wall as he examined her with a smirk on his face. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. The truth struck her like lightning. _But how the hell would he know that?!_ She tried to come up with a retort but she was at a loss for words. She could only manage to stammer.

He let one of her wrists go as he brushed her cheek lightly at first with his fingertips, and then caressed it. "Then, allow me to keep you company. What do you think?"

"Aaa…" _This can't be happening. What is this guy thinking? Damn it, Mimi! Say something!_

As hard as she tried to force the words out, she couldn't do it. Her face became hot. It quickly spread throughout her body as he inched closer and closer until she could feel his breath against her face, and their lips were parted only slightly.

"You won't turn me down, will you, Mimi?"

He whispered against her ear ever so slightly. The slight breeze from his lips tickled her. She didn't know what sensation she was experiencing. She was all new to this.

He moved her chin up with his fingers as he closed the distance between their lips.

"St—"

"Hey, stop it!"

Before Mimi knew it, a handsome guy with brown hair grabbed Yamato's arm away from her face. He glared at Yamato. "What are you doing here?"

Yamato was unfazed. He merely turned around and walked away.

The young man grabbed her arms and turned her to him, "Are you alright?"

Mimi's inexperience with men couldn't yet handle what just happened. She was a bit dizzy. "Ah… yeah…"

He looked at her in disbelief. He stared at her chest, where her gold necklace lay exposed.

"Mimi-chan?" He smiled at her. "You're Mimi, right?"

_Eh? Who is he? I don't know anyone who is that good-looking. Aside from that other guy of course._

"You've changed. I can't believe how much you've grown. Have you forgotten about me?" He smiled as he tapped the necklace on her chest.

"T-Tai…?"

"Yep. It's been a while."

"Tai? My neighbor… Tai? Really?" Her hands shook nervously as she gripped at the sides of her skirt.

"That's right. You remember. That's great!"

Tai stared straight into her light brown eyes, "I've always thought about you, Mimi."

Mimi's face burned up immediately, her heart skipped a beat. _Is he really the same Tai?_

Yagami Taichi was the same height as Yamato. He had a darker complexion and a more down-to-earth look. His soft brown hair didn't have the same shiny luster as Yamato did, but it was shorter than Mimi remembered, and it suited his handsome face very well. His chocolate brown eyes were as cheerful and honest as ever and his voice was much deeper. He was dressed more properly than Yamato was; his uniform shirt was buttoned up just right only that it was untucked and he wore no tie. He had the look of a jock.

"I'm a transfer student in Class A. It's next to your class so I'm really looking forward to your guidance."

"Eh?" Her face hadn't reduced in color as she tried to find the right words. "Ah… okay."

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, exchanging what seemed to be shy smiles. They had no words to say to each other. They both knew that their promise was no joke.

"Hey, you two seem to be quite friendly, huh?" Yamato stood behind Mimi as he suddenly grabbed her by the jaw, pulled her head back and planted a deep kiss upon her partially opened lips. He pulled away slightly, an evil smile upon his wet lips. "You're so popular, Mimi. That's great."

It seemed Yamato was watching as the two old friends got reacquainted. Mimi's eyes were wide open. She was in complete shock. She just got her very first kiss and it was stolen by a beautiful guy she barely knew. In addition to that, it was in front of the guy she's always liked.

"A—k-kiss—?!" Mimi collapsed into Yamato's arms. The shock made her knees go weak and her head dizzy.

"M-Mimi?!" both guys spoke in unison.

_Flashback_

"_Uwaaah!! I don't want… I don't want you to move away!! Tai and I became best friends after I moved here! If you leave, I'll be all alone!!"_

_Mimi continued to wail after Tai had broken the news to her._

"_Mimi, I'll definitely come back." He touched her hand. "Here, I'll give you this necklace." _

"_Wah! It's so cute!" She stared at it in amazement as it glistened on her hand._

"_Will you promise me to wear it always? That way, we'll meet again someday, for sure."_

_End of flashback_

"_Mimi…"_

Mimi recalled the promise they had made the day of Tai's departure. _At last, we've met again!_

"_Pfft. Stupid virgin." Yamato grinned evilly at Mimi. _

"Shut up!" She sat up abruptly, waking from the dream.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Wha… Tai? Why are you here?" Mimi looked around the familiar room.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried." He got up from her bedside.

"Huh? My room?"

"You suddenly fainted so we left school." He started toward the door with a smile. "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I'll go get us some drinks."

"A-Ah… I'm sorry for the trouble…" Mimi couldn't help but be nervous around Tai.

"It's alright. Just get some rest." He gently closed the door behind him.

Mimi couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. To her, he's always been her prince. _Ah, but that bastard stole my first kiss!_ She fumed.

The air blew into her bedroom from the open window. With a silent leap, Yamato grabbed Mimi by the waist, pulled her out of her bedroom window into the bedroom across hers and dropped her on the bed.

Her legs were up in the air, leaning against the wall by the window as she looked up. Yamato's face was over hers with that same evil grin she saw in her dream.

"Yo. Welcome, Mimi."

Mimi's face looked like she'd seen a ghost as she lay there, frozen in shock.

"Hey, are you all right? Did you hit your head?"

_What's going on?_ "Y-You! Why are you here?!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

He plugged his ear with his finger as she screamed at him. "Ah… yes. This is my house and my bedroom." He pointed at the window. "I kidnapped you."

"Wha—?!" _It can't be!!_

He spoke in a seductive tone. "In other words, please take care of me… neighbor."

_Kyaah!! This isn't good!_

_SFX: SLAM!_

"Matt!!" Tai slammed open the bedroom door. "She's here, just as I thought!"

Mimi turned to look at an angry Tai, "T-Tai…"

Tai pulled her hand, intending to get her away from his bed. "Mimi, are you all right? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…" She looked up at him, curious. "Tai, why are you here?"

"Ah. Sorry I forgot to tell you. I live here again. Matt, here, is my roommate."

_W-What! Two handsome guys under the same roof, next door from me?!_

"I moved back here yesterday with this guy in tow. We're both emancipated. And this is Matt's room. He insisted on this room."

Mimi couldn't take the load of the news. She fainted again.

"Stupid."

"Ah, Mimi!"

--

_I can't take it anymore!_

Mimi sat on her desk, burying her face in her hands.

_Those two are causing a great disruption in my life!_

"Mimi!! Why didn't you tell us?!"

A crowd of girls flocked around Mimi's desk. _Crap._

"YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR TO THOSE GORGEOUS TRANSFER STUDENTS!!"

"Ah! And one of them is your first love, Tai!!"

"I can't believe it! Mimi's pathetic love story is for real!"

One of the girls pointed at Mimi accusingly. "Then are you with Tai already? Like you promised each other?"

Mimi blinked a couple of times then blushed. "N-No..! We didn't talk about that yet!"

_That's right. If he became my boyfriend, I would be so lucky._

"Mimi!"

Mimi turned around to see who it was. Stuck in the middle of a crowd of girls, Tai waved at her.

_That was in the past. Tai must've forgotten… about our promise… about the necklace… but he still treats me the same way as before. That's why I'm hoping…_

"Tachikawa! Please take these to the classroom!" The teacher handed her a stack of papers.

"Okay, sensei." _I need to pull myself together._

"Sorry, Mimi, but could you help me sweep the classroom after school today?"

"Waa… not again!"

All day, Mimi received favors left and right.

_Ugh! I can't understand it… why is it always me?!_

"Gomen, Tachikawa, but could you help me with the school fundraiser?"

"What?" Mimi looked exhausted.

"I can't trust anyone else."

She sighed. How could she say no? She was vice chairperson after all. She was doomed.

"Stupid!"

Yamato stood behind her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Everything's a 'yes' with you. Don't you know how to say 'no'?"

"What?!" She turned to fume at him.

"You're a stupid girl who only wants to satisfy people!"

"It—IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!! And don't get so close to me, you!"

He plugged his ear again. "Always giving in to others is going to get you in trouble someday."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Mimi dashed away from him.

_How annoying. If only I could say no to people… I wouldn't be so tired now. It's not as though I like doing everybody's tasks. I want to spend more time talking to Tai… we've finally met again and we have so much to catch up on._

Mimi entered her classroom and walked over to her desk to grab the envelope with the fundraiser money.

"W-What?" She searched for it quickly. "It was here…" _Oh my god. It can't be! The envelope with the money is gone?_

"Oh no! This is all because I was daydreaming…! Calm down, Mimi… calm down…"

Mimi sat on her desk and was on the verge of crying. She tried to remember every step she took when she had the envelope, but she couldn't figure it out. She started to tremble. "After I collected it, I put it here… I know it…"

Hikari slid open the door. "Mimi-san! Do you want to go with me to visit this shop?"

"Gomen, Hikari-chan, I'm busy. Please go on without me…" Mimi's head sunk low.

"Okay then… I'll explain to Sora-san and Miyako later."

Mimi looked up. "Ah, Hikari-chan…"

"Hm? What is it?"

Mimi hesitated then waved her away. "It's… it's nothing… bai bai…"

"Okay, Mimi-san. Take care."

_I can't tell her. She'll just worry…_ "I have to find it myself…" _B-But… what if someone had stolen it?_ "No… I can't cry now…"

"See? This is what I was talking about!"

Mimi jumped up in surprise and turned to look at his reprimanding voice.

"Y-You're such a nag! Just go away!" She wiped her tears away.

"You!" Yamato grabbed Mimi's ear and pulled it.

"Ow! What are you doing?!"

"Cry."

"Huh? That hurts!" _He's such a jerk. What is he doing?_

"Come on, just cry. Hurry up."

"Stop it!"

"You'll feel much better if you cry!"

She stopped yelling at him. "Why did you do that…?"

He looked at her seriously. "I said cry. Just do it."

Mimi hesitated at first, but she eventually gave in to her tearducts. "Uwaaahhh!!"

Yamato plugged his ear until she stopped crying.

_Huh? After I cried, I felt much better…_

"Now. Think carefully about what you did today."

She nodded.

He helped her looked through all the desks.

"Y-You… You must think I'm an idiot, right?" Mimi fell on her knees. She looked down, hiding her face from here. "I accept tasks without complaining, but I can't even handle them…"

She covered her face with her hands as she cried quietly. "I just don't want to be useless…"

"Stupid!" He looked at her for a second.

"What! That's a mean thing to say, you know!"

Yamato continued looking through desks. "Since it's you, nothing bad will happen."

Mimi's eyes widened. She was surprised at his sudden change of behavior.

"Don't worry… it will be all right."

_Flashback_

"_I can't find it!!" Mimi sat on the ground wailing._

_Tai sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mimi. Everything will turn out just fine. We'll look for it together."_

_End of flashback_

_No wonder Matt's so kind… they're best friends after all…_

"I found it!!"

"Oh?" Yamato was irritated.

"It was in the desk in front of mine!"

"You…!" Yamato pinched her cheeks. "Check if it's at least your own desk next time!!"

--

Mimi got home that night and she couldn't take her mind off what happened. She went into her bedroom and took off her uniform blouse.

_That guy… he might not be as bad as I thought…_

Her thoughts were disrupted when the wind blew in from her bedroom window that was supposed to be closed. She turned around.

"What?! You!!" Her face burned a dark red.

Yamato sat on her window sill watching her get undressed.

Mimi shrank back as she pressed her blouse to her chest. "What are you doing here?!"

He stepped on her bed and made his way towards her. "You dare to ask me?"

Yamato grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "I'm here… for my thank you gift for what I did for you earlier today!"

She tried to shrink away from him. "I-I don't have anything!"

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "It's all right… I'll let you repay me with a kiss." He leaned in to claim his reward.

"Wait!" Mimi managed to push him away. "Hold on a minute!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. She looked into his eyes nervously. "I'll… I'll do it myself!"

Mimi grabbed onto his uniform tie, pulled it down to her level, and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Is that all right with you? Now please leave!"

Yamato looked at her with wide eyes and a dark red color painted across his face.

Mimi's eyes widened in surprise. She pointed a finger at him as she covered herself with her blouse. "You're blushing!"

Yamato gasped and covered his face with his forearm, flicking her forehead before climbing out of her window.

"Itai! What are you doing?!" _("Itai" "Ouch")_

"Shut up, idiot!" He leaped out of her balcony into his.

Mimi rubbed her forehead and blushed. _I don't understand him… he wanted it, and yet he blushed… what an idiot._

--

"Tai, what's the matter?"

Tai came up to Mimi the next morning in school.

"Do you still remember the promise we made?"

"_When we grow up, let's be lovers!"_

Mimi recalled it perfectly. Tai smiled at her.

"I would like you to be my girlfriend."

_He does remember! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!!_

Mimi blushed as she gripped the necklace he gave her.

"Ah… that…" _I'm happy, but…_

Yamato interrupted by walking up to them casually.

Tai glared at Yamato. Yamato stared back at him coldly. "This has nothing to do with you, Matt. Please leave!"

_What will I do? My voice won't work…_ "I…"

"It's okay. You can answer me later. I will wait for you."

_When I told Miyako about it after school…_

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Mimi-san!?"_

_She shook me crazily._

_I don't understand it. It's so obvious, but my voice won't say yes. I should be happy about what he said, so why?_

Mimi sat on her desk contemplating about her situation. The wind blew into her bedroom and she automatically turned and looked at her window.

"Matt…"

Yamato stood in front of his own window without a shirt on, holding the curtain aside as he watched Mimi. Mimi's heart jumped and her cheeks burned at the sight of him. She hugged her pillow to her chest as she stared at his beautiful figure, and he stared longingly back at her.

_Why is my heart so confused and frustrated?_

(A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Write me some reviews and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!)


End file.
